Mudbloods and serpents
by TazJay
Summary: ‘Well… if I have brewed the potion correctly, then the real father and mother should faint, but if that hasn’t happened, either I have brewed it incorrectly or neither of you is the true father…'What happens next? RXR to find out...
1. Chapter 1

'M-Malfoy,' she gasped trying to get some air.

'Hush, now 'mione.' He said putting his finger to her lips.

Only two people called her that, Ron and Draco. They loathed each other, but when locked in a passionate embrace they couldn't deny it, they were meant for each other. While he explored every part of her, she explored every part of him. They loved it. All those nights in the room of requirement ignited their passion, their flame.

Intertwined with each other she gasped, he noticed this and made harder motions, she started to moan in a most animalistic fashion. He knew exactly how she liked it.

'Ron doesn't come close to this,' she said as he thrust gently, 'you know how I like it, you know how to please a lady.'

'I know,' he replied grinning, 'I hate calling you mudblood because, well, I don't mean it.'

She quietened, releasing a gentle moan every now and then, his hands finding their way under her skirt, her tops. His hands moved expertly over her body. The pleasure of a woman came first, his came after. After he had released himself from her they switched, her on top. Touching him, made him happy. She kissed him, explored him. He smiled at her, watching her nakedness move over him. She started to touch him there, he liked it, and he moaned softly allowing her to know her job was done. She collapsed on top of him.

They left and went back to their respective common rooms, she couldn't help but smile every time she thought of Malfoy and what they did with each other, how animal like they were.

**A few days later:**

'Madam Pomfrey?!'

'Yes Miss Granger?'

'I've been sick every morning this week. Could you do a test to see what's wrong with me?'

'Of course, please sit up here.'

Hermione clambered up onto the bed and sat, while Madam Pomfrey took a sample of her blood and mixed it in a potion that would reveal what was wrong. After a few minutes, it turned pink.

'hmm… it's turned pink.'

'pink?'

'yes child, I'll check my medical book.' She pulled a large leather bound book out from her shelf and thumbed through the pages, 'pink, what does that mean? Oh, my!'

'What?'

'I'll take another sample of blood and let you know the results of a more refined test.'

'Okay.'

Hermione hopped off the bed and made her way to defence against the dark arts where Professor Thornton was waiting for the class to arrive. She took her place at the front and pulled all her things out of her bag, wand, books, parchment, quill, and ink. She


	2. Chapter 2

As the day progressed, she found that her sickness was getting worse. At dinner, as she was eating Colin Creevey walked up to her and said,

'Hermione, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall want to see you, something about blood results.'

'oh, okay,' she replied her nervousness growing steadily, 'I'll see you back at the common room later.'

'Ay, Mione.' Ron said his mouth full of pecan pie, ''Ope evryfinks kay.'

She smiled and turned to leave. As she neared professor McGonagall's office she started to panic, _what was so wrong that McGonagall had to get involved?_ She asked herself. She reached the door and taking a deep breath knocked on the heavy wood door.

'Come in Miss Granger,' a voice said from behind the door. She stepped in timidly and smiled weakly at McGonagall.

'yes professor?' she asked 'I understand that my test results have come back.'

Madame Pomfrey edged slightly towards her as Hermione sat down.

'Yes Hermione, your results have come back. It may be good, may be bad. It depends on how you see it.'

'Miss Granger,' Madame Pomfrey started, 'I did a more refined test and when I did it, the results were the same. I believe that you are expecting.'

'What?' she replied startled at the news, 'Oh boy.'

'Hermione, as you know this isn't just something that will just go away. Is it possible to reveal to us who the father is? Oh sorry I forgot to ask, would you like a ginger newt?'

'No thank you Professor, I don't know who the father is. It could be Ron or it could be Draco.'

'Oh. Well, in that case we'll have to do a paternity potion to find out. Are you going to tell them both?'

'I'm going to have to. But professor, what am I going to do about my NEWTS this year?'

'We will postpone your examinations until next summer. Unless you wish to have a termination.'

'I would never do that.'

'in that case next year then you will sit the NEWT exam after the baby is born.'

'Okay. So shall I see if professor Snape can do a paternity potion?'

'Yes. Tell him that you are believed to be expecting but don't know who the father is. What ever you do don't tell him that Draco is a possible father. He won't like that.'

'Yes professor.' She replied.

From her face you couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling it was contorted into a picture of anger, sadness and happiness. She turned and left heading straight for the room of requirement after sending a galleon note to Draco.

Turning the corner on the third floor, she walked into the room and waited for Draco. After ten minutes he walked in with a worried expression on his face.

'What's wrong 'Mione?' he asked, 'have you got the test results back?'

'Yes' she said tears running down her face, 'I'm pregnant Draco and I think it's yours I have to see Professor Snape to do a paternity potion without mentioning names.'

'What? You're pregnant. That's good news I guess. I'll come with you to see Snape. He'll listen better with a Slytherin there.'

' guess you're right.' She said as Draco wiped her face.


	3. Chapter 3

'Enter,' came a sultry voice after they had knocked on the door. Hermione stepped through the door with Draco in her wake with a serious look on his face.

'Yes Miss Granger? How may I be of assistance?'

'Er… professor Snape, I am in a difficult situation. You see I'm pregnant but I don't know who the father is.'

'And professor, she would like you to do a paternity potion to find out the father's identity.' Draco carried on.

'I see,' he said resting his head on his hands, 'I am surprised anyone could be bothered to screw a mudblood like you.'

Malfoy balled up his fists.

'Mr Malfoy, do you have anything to say to me about this situation?'

'As a matter of fact I do professor,' he stepped forward, 'I for one can certainly be bothered to screw Hermione, and I care for her a lot.'

Snape looked perplexed, 'Draco, you mean to tell me that you are a possible father? Quieten down Miss Granger or I will have to muffilate you.'

She stopped crying and looked up her eyes swimming with tears. She looked at Draco who looked sincere as he said this.

'Draco, you know what your father will say about this. He will be furious.'

'Yes, I understand. My father will most certainly be furious but if I told him the score that this child is a Malfoy he is bound to listen. My mother probably won't mind as she wants grandchildren. But this pureblood mania has to stop sometime.'

'True, Draco. But I don't know if I can help you.' He looked at Hermione, 'listen Miss Granger, the potion is extremely difficult, I remember doing it for a fellow student I went to school with before but, I don't know if I can do it again.'

Her face fell; Draco stepped over to her picked up her hands and held them tightly as he said,

'I guess we can always go to see Horace Slughorn…'

This had the desired effect; Snape ran his fingers through his greasy hair as he thought deeply about the situation. They sat in silence while he contemplated the whole situation he was faced with. After a few difficult moments while Draco comforted Hermione, Snape finally answered,

'Miss Granger, I have thought about this and I will help you, only because someone I knew was in this same situation as you and I don't want the same thing to happen to you even if you are a muggle born. Luckily I did the potion correctly. I must press on you the dangers to both you and your unborn child, if it is incorrectly brewed you could risk miscarriage or even the death of yourself.'

'Okay,' she said after a moment, looking to Draco she said, 'what do you think?'

'I think we should but I don't want anything to happen to you,' he turned to Snape, 'if anything happens to her I will kill you, even if you are my head of house.'

'I understand your feelings towards Miss Granger and that you will do anything in your utmost to protect her. Also, miss Granger, I need you to collect some DNA samples from both potential fathers.'

'Okay, that won't be hard,' she replied. 'Thank you professor Snape,' she carried on as she turned to leave.

'Don't forget, the DNA samples!' he called after her. Reaching for the pensieve to put this memory away.

'Draco,' Hermione said after they had left the dungeons, 'are you okay? I mean you haven't said a word since well professor Snape told me to collect DNA samples.'

'Yeah I'm fine,' he replied after a moment. He reached into a pocket in his cloak an pulled a small box out, 'Hermione, will you…'

**I guess this chapter is a bit slow like the last one and I don't complain that I had one critical review. Also I must stress that the characters used in this story are the property of J K Rowling and regrettably not mine**. **If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, just drop a line either on my email or in the review. Please Review I can improve on this if you do review. Mind you I totally suck at writing stories TTTT. Lol :P hope you find this chapter agreeable.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Draco,' Hermione said after they had left the dungeons, 'are you okay? I mean you haven't said a word since well professor Snape told me to collect DNA samples.'

'Yeah I'm fine,' he replied after a moment. He reached into a pocket in his cloak and pulled a small box out, 'Hermione, will you marry me?'

'What? Draco, we can't what about Ronald? It would kill him and his family.'

'What about them? We love each other, you said so yourself. Please, Hermione, I.Love.You. Please marry me?' he picked up her hands

'Look until this potion has been done and the father's identity has been revealed I cannot promise to marry anyone even if I love them,' she removed her hands and turned to leave, 'Give me until next week, when I have taken the potion.'

'okay, 'Mione, one week and I will ask again.'

'Bye Draco,' she said as she kissed him on the cheek, 'until then.'

He sank to his knees as she walked to the Gryffindor common room.

'Good evening Hermione,' said the Fat lady as she approached, 'have you been crying?'

'yes Lady, it's a difficult thing to explain especially when it's the entrance to my common room, sorry Lady but I cannot tell you. Either way Episkey.'

'oh well, goodnight anyway Hermione.'

'Goodnight Lady.'

She clambered through the portrait hole and as she did Ron ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek as he said.

'What happened? And why are you crying?'

'I can't tell you Ronald, it's personal. I have to go to bed, I'm not feeling too good. Goodnight.'

She walked up to the girl's dormitories and sunk onto her bed. Ron was still standing there dumbstruck as Harry came up to him with Ginny hanging off his arm.

'Hey, Ron. Don't worry, she'll be fine it's been a tough day for her.'

'yeah but why won't she look me in the eye?'

'I don't know Ron. Gin, could you find out what's wrong with Hermione?'

'I don't know, she's my best friend.'

'And what am i? Swiss cheese?' Harry asked.

'you're my boyfriend Harry, but I quite like the sound of Swiss cheese,' she replied giggling, then looking at the look on her brother's face she was having a tough time deciding what to do, finally she said, 'Okay. I'll try and find out what is wrong but I can't guarantee I can tell you if I find out cause it girl stuff after all.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, my last chapter was a bit out of the ordinary. I don't know where Swiss cheese came from, but I thought we should have some form of a laugh during this tense time for Hermione. Hope you like what will happen next I not sure wtf is going on in my head as I write this, but hey, if some people like it then I'm happy to keep updating.**

**Enjoy!**

A few days later:

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was a subdued affair, Hermione and Ron weren't talking, and all Ginny and Harry could do was make eyes at each other over the table.

'Ron, will you please talk to me?'

'Why!? So I can be told I may not be your baby's father?'

'no so I can tell you that the potion is ready.'

'What? It's ready?'

'Yeah. I had an owl off professor Snape earlier, saying that I was to bring you down with me to Professor McGonagall's office after breakfast.'

'oh, right. Okay then,' he crammed the last bit of fried egg into his mouth and got up,' wll, r e goin Erminy?'

'yes Ronald, we're going now,' she said ignoring the look of HTF did you understand that? from Harry and Ginny, 'Hurry Ron!'

they left the great hall quickly and made their way up the stairway as Draco came rushing up from the Dungeons, evidently not happy that he had to miss breakfast. They walked up to McGonagall's office and knocked the door.

'Enter,' came a quiet voice from inside the room, they walked in nervously as they approached the desk where three vials of potion stood there. Madame Pomfrey was there also next to the desk.

'Morning, Miss Granger,' Snape said, as they sat down into the chintz armchairs McGonagall had conjured up for them, 'I see you have brought both potential fathers with you.'

'yes professor, I thought it would be easier for them to be available during the test.'

'Madame Pomfrey is on hand if the potion goes wrong, which it shouldn't being as I have made it.' He replied. He pulled the stopper out tentatively as he poured it into a small goblet for her, 'here you are Miss Granger, now you can't leave any of it, you have to drink it all.'

'okay,' she replied as both Draco and Ron squeezed her arms reassuringly. She picked the goblet form Snape's hands and poured it into her mouth. For a few minutes nothing happened.

'It does work professor?' Draco asked quietly.'

'Yes Draco it does work, this is normal. All we need now is for you and Mr Weasley to drink the other two vials.

So they picked them up and tipped them into their mouths. After a minute or so nothing happened. They looked at each other puzzled. Snape looked perplexed as well as worried because he had never had a paternity potion not work with both potential fathers present.

'What the?' Ron said after a few moments, 'what is supposed to happen?'

'Well… if I have brewed the potion correctly, then the real father and mother should faint, but if that hasn't happened, either I have brewed it incorrectly or neither of you is the true father…'

**Oooh, what will happen next? If you review, I may just update and reveal the real father's identity and also maybe let more in about Sevvy's past with what he said in chapter three if I remember correctly. Keep reading, because I like to see what people think of my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

As they left the classroom, he watched from the shadows, his eyes shining as he stood there out of sight.

'You slut!'

'Draco…please… I haven't slept with anybody else!'

'Like hell Mudblood!' Draco spat as he ignored a horrible glare from Ron. 'you put us through that fucking paternity test, and for what? To find out what a slut you are!'

'Please. I am telling the truth Draco.'

Standing in the shadows he felt like moving forward, protecting his baby's mother, protecting his love. He felt uneasy just watching her being called mudblood. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn't.

'Draco, Ron, please I never planned for this to happen! I'm telling the truth!'

He watched her brown hair sway angrily as she shook her head nervously. He felt apprehensive at seeing her agitated like this. It could harm his child. _Why am I feeling so caring? _He thought to himself _I mean I care for the mother, but I'm not supposed to feel like this any of it. It's not our natural way. I guess it happens though it can't e helped._

'Hermione,' Ron interrupted, snapping him back to the present, 'Who's the other guy?'

'I don't know.'

'Tell the fucking truth mudblood!' Draco shouted making her jump. He felt guilty for what was happening, but it just couldn't be helped.

'I am,' she replied, her eyes welling up with tears.

He carried on watching from the shadows as Ron left to go to the Gryffindor common room. As Ron left, Draco grabbed Hermione and pushed her hard against the wall. It took all his courage not to burst forward. He stood and kept on watching, hoping that her and the baby would be alright.

'How for gone are you?'

'I don't know?'

'HOW FAR GONE MUDBLOOD!?!'

'what happened to marry me hermione? Don't you care about me at all? I really don't know two months I think.'

'I did care for you at one time. but we haven't had sex for nearly 3 months.'

'but we did, at Easter.'

'I was in Azkaban at Easter, visiting my father.'

'but you were the last I have slept with and it was during the spring holidays.'

'How? I wasn't in Hogwarts then.'

'So. Who did I sleep with?'

'Dunno.'

He took a sharp intake of breath. He sank onto his knees and put his head in his hands, cursing himself for not finding a better time, when Draco was in the castle. His cover was all but blown and he hoped it stayed like that. The candlelight shone in the dark recesses of his face, as he withdrew himself to his room.

**Omg, what happens next? I do apologise for not giving people what they want. Draco and Hermione being together, but I think you'll be surprised at what happens later in the story. I'm glad people like it because it's my first proper fan fiction. Thank you to all my reviewers. And unfortunately, I don't own any of the Harry potter characters but some of the concepts that will be shown later in the book are mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

She sat down with her head in her hands and a smooth hand caressed her brown locks like a mother would to a child.

'Don't worry 'Mione.' The voice crooned 'we'll sort this out somehow.'

'How?' she asked bewildered as she looked up into Draco's eyes

'I'll think of something,' he replied, 'maybe there's something in the library.'

'Okay.' She said as she stood up giving him a questioning glance.

They trudged to the library and walked up to the front desk.

'Excuse me Madame Pince,'

'Yes.'

'I was wondering, do you have any books on paternity potions and such?'

'I believe so Miss Granger, but why would you need them?'

'Something for a friend.'

'Oh, okay.' She started to walk through the different aisles of books and picked up a number, and brought them back to the desk, 'here we are, all the books that deal with paternity issues and such. Hope they work for you.'

'Thank you Madame Pince, Hermione said gratefully and picked them up.

They sat there for what seemed like hours looking through the different volumes and shaking their heads. About an hour later, and twenty discarded volumes later, they decided to give up using the library and went back to their common rooms.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room she was immediately greeted with a bombardment of seventh years, mostly her friends inquiring into what happened in the meeting with McGonagall.

'Erm… I can't tell you, it's a private matter between me and the people involved.'

'Aww, can't you tell us at all what happened?'

'No.'

she pushed past them over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

'Ronald, please.'

'Please, what?' he said angrily.

'Please can we put this behind us and be friends again?'

'No,' he said flatly, 'how can I stay friends with a liar like you?'

'Because I still care for you.'

'You didn't when you were screwing him.'

'I've said I'm sorry, what more can I do?'

'Get rid of it.'

'Ron!' Harry interrupted, 'You can't make her do something like that. That's a bloody Slytherin tactic.'

'Don't you DARE compare me to a SLYTHERIN!'

He stood up quickly and stormed off to his dorm. Hermione sat next to Harry and looked at him pleading with him to make Ron see sense.

'Hermione, what happened today? Ron won't tell me.'

'Okay.' She replied and relived what had happened. She told him of Draco's proposal before and the reaction they both had to neither of them being the father. He listened intently as she said that she didn't want tension between her and Ron and that Draco was helping her research into how to find out who the real father was.

'I'll help you Hermione,' Harry said after a couple of minutes, 'You're one of my best friend and it's the least I can do for you.'

'Oh thank you Harry, you really are a true Gryffindor.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Don't you DARE compare me to a SLYTHERIN!'

He stood up quickly and stormed off to his dorm. Hermione sat next to Harry and looked at him pleading with him to make Ron see sense.

'Hermione, what happened today? Ron won't tell me.'

'Okay.' She replied and relived what had happened. She told him of Draco's proposal before and the reaction they both had to neither of them being the father. He listened intently as she said that she didn't want tension between her and Ron and that Draco was helping her research into how to find out who the real father was.

'I'll help you Hermione,' Harry said after a couple of minutes, 'You're one of my best friend and it's the least I can do for you.'

'Oh thank you Harry, you really are a true Gryffindor…'

**Four months later: **

The day dawned crisp and bright, Hermione yawned and got out of bed, clearing the sleep from her eyes. Glancing in the mirror she jumped as she saw her appearance, her seriously bad bed head giving her the appearance of Beetlejuice.

'Damn girl, we got some serious work to do,' she giggled as she laid a hand on her stomach, feeling the movements of her unborn child from within her.

She smiled happily as she pulled her clothes on which had been transfigured so she could fit into them. She dragged a brush through her brown locks, glancing at a picture of her, Harry and Ron at happier times. She sighed, savoring the memories she hadcollected over the years.

'I really thought he'd stick by me,' she sighed softly as she walked down the staircase, meeting Ginny halfway down.

'Hey Hermione,' Ginny smiled, 'how's you and little one?'

'We're fine thanks Ginny,' she replied, putting a fake smile on, masking the pain she felt over the situation.

Sensing this Ginny laid a hand on her arm, smiling, 'Don't worry Hermione, Ron will come around eventually.'

'I hope so Gin,' Hermione replied, 'because I don't know what I can do without him.'

As they approached the empty common room, she sat down, wincing in pain as the baby kicked her.

'Crap, I swear this baby's going to be a football player when it's older, either that or it's a horse.'

Ginny giggled, 'Hermione, lets just get to breakfast so you can get to see Madame Pomfrey for your check up.'

'Yeah,' she replied standing up, holding her stomach and smiling.

The two of them made their way down to breakfast, passing many students who were walking down in the same direction. They entered the cavernous room, sitting with the rest of the Gryffindors who were having an early breakfast.

'Ginny, thanks for sticking by me,' Hermione eventually said as she took a bite out of her toast, 'you're one of few who have stuck with me.'

'It's okay, you're my friend after all.'

They continued eating talking animatedly as a sheepish looking Ron, walked into the room, sitting in front of them, grabbing a piece of toast.

'Hermione,' he eventually spoke, 'can we talk?'

'What is there to talk about Ronald?' She replied, 'you made your feelings pretty clear four months ago.'

'I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was a prat. I was just so fixated on the idea of you cheating on me, that I forgot how much I actually caredfor you… I love you Hermione…'

She sat there, blinking at him surprised at what she'd heard, eventually she put her toast down, and looked at him.

'Hermione, I mean it, I was an idiot, I'm really sorry, and please can you forgive me, and come back to me?'

'Ronald… listen, I want to, I really do, but can you love the child as well? I won't take you back if you won't accept my child.'

He looked at her with pleading eyes, before saying, 'yes Hermione, I'll accept the child as well. I'll do anything to prove how much I love you.'

He ducked under the table, perching himself next to her on the chair, planting a swift kiss on her cheek.

'I'm sorry Hermione,' he said, 'I've got Divination now, I'll see you later after your check up with Madame Pomfrey.'

'Okay Ron,' she replied smiling happily, 'see you later.'

'I love you,' he shouted to her, making her blush as he dashed from the Great Hall…


End file.
